The Great Patty Caper: To Be Continued
by sheldonplankton92
Summary: This is an alternate ending to "The Great Patty Caper". Like a lot of viewers, I was disappointed that there wasn't much of a twist since Plankton is the everyday villain of the show. SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs uncover a sinister plot behind Plankton's obsession with the savory sandwich.
1. Chapter 1: Plankton's Arrest

**This is an alternate ending to "The Great Patty Caper", a.k.a. "SpongeBob's Mystery with a Twistery". Like a lot of viewers, I was disappointed that there wasn't much of a twist since Plankton is the everyday villain of the show. He was even revealed to be the culprit in the commercials. So I assume the "twist" part was meant to the viewers who assumed there would be one. This is also a timeline when Patrick didn't mess around with the throttle.**

.

Date: November 11, 2010

.

.

The train that Plankton disconnected had just returned from the old folks' home it almost crashed into.

"Sorry oldsters, we'd love to stick around, but we've got a formula to save!", SpongeBob heroically declared.

The train started back up again, this time it was on the tracks.

Patrick looked cautiously at the throttle.

"T-H-R-O-T-T-L-E... Break!"

SpongeBob heard his friend and caught him just in time.

The train sped like heck to Way-Far-Out-Town-Ville, but not before they stopped at the place where the other trains where, and put them back together.

Then they realized something they hadn't before.

During the chase inside the train, SpongeBob and Patrick were locked in the front car by themselves, which meant there was no engineer. Where was he?

They quickly realized this was much more than just a stolen key.

After Patrick yelled out to the cops again, they searched high and low, left and right for the missing engineer.

Sure enough, they found him, bound and gagged in the place where the train had stopped while they were interviewing suspects, struggling for help.

The officers released him, and he explained his story.

During the first stop, he went outside to take a look at the train, when a hand muffled his face and covered his eyes. All he could hear was heavy animal-like breathing, like that of a deranged criminal. The figure then stuck a syringe in his neck, knocking him out with a powerful sedative.

He then went back to the train with a concerned look on his face.

After the train was fixed and on its way again, SpongeBob, Patrick, and the cops went to the bank to stop Plankton.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile in Way-Far-Out-Town-Ville, Plankton had just entered the bank, armed with the safety deposit box key.

Chuckling to himself, he climbed a ladder and opened every box, obviously hoping to find the Krabby Patty recipe.

After failing a few times, Plankton had an idea.

The idea to hide the formula at the bottom would be far too easy, and considering the risk Krabs went through to hide it, Plankton knew Krabs would assume he would search the harder-to-find places.

So he put the ladder down, and Plankton opened every box at his level. Sure enough, he found the formula. The heavenly light shone through, but he turned around to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Well, well.", a voice from behind smugly proclaimed, the light being a floor lamp.

It was Krabs alright, casually awaiting him. Plankton was flabbergasted.

"Bu-but-I-uh-you-were..."

Krabs got up and plucked Plankton off the ground.

"Honestly, you didn't think I'd leave you out of this elaborate equation, did you?"

He opened one of the safety deposit boxes, and forced Plankton inside.

"Well, gotta go. Enjoy the scenery."

Plankton escaped while Krabs had his back turned, only for SpongeBob, Patrick, and the cops to meet him.

"Sheldon J. Plankton, you are under arrest for tampering with a locomotive, assault and battery of a public official, and most importantly, attempting to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula!"

Plankton denied everything, but the cops reminded him that his DNA was found on the bar he removed from the train and on the rope that was used to restrain the engineer.

"Good job, boyo!", Krabs proudly proclaimed.

SpongeBob returned in thanks, "I simply refuse to fail, sir."

"The Krabby Patty formula is safe and sound again. And I'll see you at work, first thing tomorrow morning."

SpongeBob and Patrick headed back with Mr. Krabs to Bikini Bottom, but little did they know that the mission was far from over.


	2. Chapter 2: Breakout

Date: December 17, 2010

.

.

Place: The Bikini Bottom Penitentiary

.

.

Plankton was kept in solitary for one month so far. He denied guilt, but the guards laughed him off.

"Ha! You may escaped before, but this time, we've got you under close surveillance with a little help from an old friend.", the guard said while munching on a Krabby Patty, before handing it to him.

"Better enjoy this while you can, half-pint. It's the closest thing to a patty you'll ever get."

A security camera was placed inside his cell to monitor his every move, and guards were placed around the clock, never sleeping.

Plankton was dumbfounded.

The prison guards were too dumb to foil his escapes before. Last time, they didn't even bother to keep the door locked.

"Maybe this stupid sandwich is worth more than I gave it credit for."

He had to find out what was in that recipe, and soon he would have his big break.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, at the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob was busy frying up patties on the grill and making little faces on them as usual.

After a few hours of serving customers and snarky comments from Squidward, the sponge went to the freezer to thaw out more patties.

He couldn't believe what he saw. The freezer was out of Krabby Patties again!

SpongeBob screamed like a little girl, and rushed into Mr. Krabs' office.

The crustacean was busy scribbling out a note on some paper when he was interrupted.

"Mr. Krabs! We're all out of Krabby Patties! AGAIN!", he began breathing heavily.

"What's wrong, boy?", his boss asked him.

SpongeBob was about to cry.

"I just finished another train caper, and I sure hope the secret formula is safe here. I don't want us to almost get killed again."

The crab comforted the yellow boy.

"Listen SpongeBob. I'm sorry about what I made you go through just for that secret formuler. In fact, I memorized it while they were arrestin' Plankton, and made a copy of it, see". He held up the paper.

"But Mr. Krabs. Where's the recipe itself?"

The crustacean pulled him in closer and whispered.

"It's still in the box in Way-Far-Out-Town-Ville."

SpongeBob pulled back and gasped in shock.

"But-but. What about Plankton? He might escape!"

"Pshaw!", the crab made a dismissive hand gesture. "He'll think it's still here."

While the two Krusty Krab patrons talked, a device, presumably planted by Karen, heard everything and leaked it back to Plankton's "security camera" inside his cell.

The amoeba finally got his big break. All he had to do was wait until the guards were asleep, then he would make his move.

He then realized something. The entire conversation with Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob had presumably been un-noticed by the guards standing right next to him, as if they had been hypnotized.

Plankton wanted to congratulate his wife for whatever technology she had come up with, as well as the recipe when he got back.

The amoeba was extremely patient. He waited, and waited, until one night, when he woke up and realized no guards were on duty.

That night, after he finished his Krabby Patty, he snuck out of the prison, and used a special map on a smuggled x-ray spec to guide him to the foreign bank.


	3. Chapter 3: The Plot Thickens

Date: December 20, 2010

.

.

It was a beautiful Monday morning, SpongeBob's favorite weekday.

Everything was going along swimmingly for the citizens of Bikini Bottom.

Everyone, that is, expect SpongeBob.

The yellow boy was bored out of his mind, mostly because he hadn't had a regular work schedule in weeks.

He decided to pass the time and turned on the TV to watch his favorite anemone stories.

.

*static*

.

"Only twenty-nine ninety-fi-"

.

*static*

.

"Bottom of the ni-"

.

*static*

.

"A robbery has occur-"

.

*static*

.

"Wait a minute!", the sponge exclaimed.

He turned back the channel and the volume up.

.

"-ke into the Way-Far-Out-Town-Ville Bank, killing two security guards, and making it out with diamonds from a safety deposit box. A closer inspection reveals the box was registered to an FDA man whose wife who was kidnapped about a week ago. Forensic evidence shows tiny footprints were found at the scene. This points to only one suspect: Bikini Bottom recipe thief, Sheldon Plankton. His current whereabouts are unknown, but we assure you, a manhunt is on to fi-"

*power off*

SpongeBob called his boss and friend to tell him the news.

"Mr. Krabs! It's terrible! Plankton has escaped from prison!"

The crustacean gave a sarcastic look over the phone. "What else is new?"

"You don't understand, sir. He broke into the Far-Out-Ville Bank! He killed some security guards and took an FDA man's wife hostage!"

The sponge breathed heavily.

He knew Plankton had fought with them in the past, but that was mostly centered on one thing: the Krabby Patty recipe.

Bottom line was, he never suspected the amoeba to have reason to resort to murder, and kidnapping a random, defenseless stranger to get what he wanted.

SpongeBob then called the Way-Far-Out-Town-Ville Police to find out Plankton's whereabouts.

"I'm sorry, sir. We've been backed up.", the policeman said sipping her coffee.

Just then, another policeman slapped his partner just as she was about to swallow.

"Jan, what the *dolphin* are you doing?! Everyone knows how you get when you drink too much caffiene!"

Jan continued talking with SpongeBob.

"Wait, yes. As a matter of fact, we do have a missing persons case. Alice Finley, 32. Last seen: December 1, 2010. Married to Daniel Finley, chairman of the Food and Drug Administration."

"That diabolical fiend!", Krabs yelled. "Don't you see what's going on here? He's kidnapping the wife of a man who controls food and brain chemicals. If he accepts Plankton's offer, he could make chum edible and filled with drugs that convert us all into mindless slaves, he could feed it to all of Bikini Bottom and ban everything else!"

"Mr. Krabs. Plankton just escaped. So how could he have taken somebody hostage while he was still in prison? Unless-"

"-he has friends on the outside.", the crab finished.

"C'mon boy, let's go!"

SpongeBob hesitated.

"Mr. Krabs, I really don't think I want to-"

A Krabby Patty was shoved in the sponge's mouth. It turned out all he needed was a little brain food.

"Let's roll."

The duo traveled to the Bikini Bottom jail to find Plankton's escape route.


	4. Chapter 4: The Phone Call

Place: FDA Headquarters

.

.

At the Food and Drug Administration building, manager Dan Finley was getting ready to approve the latest prescription medicine, when he heard the news about his wife's kidnapping.

Then suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hello.", Finley called out.

He-*shivering*-he-llo."

He instantly recognized the voice. It was his wife, Alice.

With a gun to her head, Alice hesitated to speak.

"Dan. Wh-where a-are *shivering* y-you?"

"At the building, sweetheart. I just heard."

*slap*

Alice's voice was heard on the other end, shrieking in pain, as the chairman's face turned to one of pure horror.

"That's enough!", an unfamiliar voice said.

"If you want to see her again, promise me you'll approve of our plan to legalize addictive chum and approve of our brain-altering, paranoia-inducing drugs and make all other foods illegal."

Dan thought for a moment. He had to keep the kidnapper stalling as he took out his other phone and dailed 911.

The WFOTVPD responded to the call.

"Hang up now, or your wife gets it!", the kidnapper yelled.

But it was too late. The police were already notified.

They had every available man and woman on the case.

.

.

Meanwhile, in Bikini Bottom

.

.

Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob were next to the Bikini Bottom jail, examining the security footage of Plankton's escape.

The footage suddenly jumped from 1:01:27 to 1:01:39.

That most likely would have been dismissed as interference, except there were no other breaks in the camera, and it showed Plankton escaping quite clearly.

SpongeBob was curious.

"Mr. Krabs, why don't we take a look at the camera itself?"

They were guided down the dark corridor to a cell where a guard stood with a plain expression on his face.

"Sir", they asked the guard. "were you here when Prisoner 6653321 escaped?"

The guard remained unresponsive.

"That's not a good sign.", Krabs observed.

They checked his pulse.

Something was up.

They tapped him again and he fell.

SpongeBob then noticed a small hose coming out of the camera by only an inch.

"It must be some camera Plankton built that Karen must've smuggled in. This might be just a hunch, but-"

He sniffed the area around the hose. Mr. Krabs did too.

"Knockout gas!"

The duo then made their way to the tiny hole Plankton had dug, SpongeBob using his shape-shifting abilities to guide Krabs to Way-Far-Out-Town-Ville.


	5. Chapter 5: Bank Robbery Investigation

Place: Way-Far-Out-Town-Ville

.

.

SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs were busy following Plankton's escape route to the town.

They finally stopped at the Way-Far-Out-Town-Ville Bank, which was blocked off by crime scene tape.

The police informed them that no one was allowed to cross the scene.

Fortunately, the manager was sitting on one of the cars, being interviewed by one of the policemen.

All they could make was a look of pure horror in his eyes.

"What happened?", SpongeBob asked him.

The manager shuddered, desperately trying to make out words.

"I-it was in-inhuman."

"He-he had a smile on his face. One that was fo-forged by th-the devil himself. O-one eye sh-shrunken in, co-completely s-soul-less. He-he kept sh-shooting and sh-shooting, then stole some di-diamonds out of a box."

SpongeBob asked him, "You sure this is Plankton?"

Krabs stopped him, "How many creatures do you know who were born with only one eye?"

The manager described the box that had the diamonds stolen out of it: Box 105.

"It was registered to Daniel Finley, Chairman of the Food and Drug Administration."

They got in their car, and sped over to the FDA headquarters.

.

.

At the Food and Drug Administration

.

.

Chairman Daniel Finley admitted that he had just gotten off the phone with an unknown kidnapper.

"He promised me that if I wanted to see my wife again, I would make chum legal and ban every other food."

"Do you happen to know where your wife was last seen?", SpongeBob asked him.

The chairman responded, "Well, I don't know. But the last I heard, someone said they saw a car with an invisible driver pass the Bikini Bottom City Limits sign."

Krabs instantly knew who the invisible driver was.

And if he knew Plankton, he would hold her at the Chum Bucket.

Just then, Krabs' mobile shell phone rang.

The number read 911.

"Hello, police?"

Officer Bruce, the orange cop from Nasty Patty, responded.

"Mr. Krabs, we've done a background check on the security camera from the prison. It's been completely wiped down. Also, you were right about the warped footage. There was a break in the running time which happened to be right as our guard was killed by inhaling the gas."

"Well I got some news for you, officer. We just found Plankton's whereabouts. He's gone to the Chum Bucket and kidnapped some FDA man's wife."

"I know, we just saw it on the news.", Bruce responded.

"But unfortunately, he has a plan to ban every other food and make chum mandatory! We have to stop him!"

Krabs and SpongeBob took an airplane and headed back to Bikini Bottom to confront Plankton.


	6. Chapter 6: Final Confrontation

As they sped along the highway after radioing the Bikini Bottom Police, Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob, and Mr. Finley were on their way to Conch St.

"I'm confused, Mr., uh,"

"Krabs, my good sir."

"Mr. Krabs, how do you know where exactly my wife is?"

The crab responded, "Because the kidnapper turns out to be me mortal enemy. He's a scientist, but ironically he lacks imagination. So there's a good chance he'll keep her in his very own home."

"And where is that?"

"Right across the street from me restaurant."

Their pursuit didn't go unnoticed, however, as it was revealed that Plankton had attached a tracking bug on Mr. Finley's car.

At the Chum Bucket, Plankton and his henchmen were standing around the door where Alice Finley was restrained.

"Lewis, guard the outside door! Gordon, set the alarms and guard this one! When Krabs and the cops get here, we'll be ready for them."

.

.

Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob and the Bikini Bottom Police Department arrived at the Chum Bucket along with the victim's husband, the cops had their guns leveled and ready.

Lewis, the orange, burly henchman shot at the first few cops he saw, hitting them.

One of them was shot twice. He was rushed to the hospital where he later died of internal bleeding.

Officer Bruce was also shot, but his wounds did not appear to be life-threatening.

Two other cops tackled the goon and arrested him, then a SWAT team burst into the laboratory.

After the team fought and restrained the other henchman, their attention was now focused on Plankton.

They kicked down the door where the wife was restrained, and pointed their guns at the amoeba, who was in a state of complete blankness, his eye completely shrunken in.

The policemen calmly handcuffed the amoeba with the smallest pair they had, even though it was more than big enough for him to slip out of.

Furthermore, all of Plankton's inventions were confiscated.

Finally, Alice was released and reunited with her husband.

.

.

After the crime scene was completed, the sponge and crab returned to the Chum Bucket, because they realized that not all of Plankton's inventions were removed. Karen was missing.

Suddenly, in a nearby closet, a pixelated sound was heard.

SpongeBob realized that Karen was locked up, and Plankton had deactivated her to keep her from squealing.

Nevertheless, he went into the closet and rebooted her to get more info on Plankton's breakout.

As he started her back up, the sponge could make out some text.

"You have now been offline for (fill in the blank) '1 month, 2 days'".

He then realized something was up. Karen had been offline ever since their train caper.

Plankton deactivating her was a solid possibility, but if that were true, then who delievered the fake security camera to Plankton in prison?

SpongeBob knew something was definitely wrong with this case.

.

.

Not just the case, something wrong with the Krabby Patty formula plot that had been going on for 60 years.

If the Krabby Patty was so delicious and savory as everyone, including him, said it was, why weren't more people the least bit curious as to what was inside?

Also, he thought, wasn't it a bit ironic that the only person with the nerve to find out what was in the recipe was the only one who never tasted a Krabby Patty in their life?

Then something else struck him.

During the train caper when they were interviewing passengers, Plankton was with them the whole time, so he couldn't have been the one to knock out and restrain the engineer, even though his DNA was found on the rope.

Krabs conveniently appeared at the bank to catch Plankton in the act, so how did he know that SpongeBob and Patrick wouldn't catch him first?

One thing after another began to form in his head.

SpongeBob at first hesitated to go along with Krabs until he had his brain food, and then boom, no second thoughts. He just blindly accepted as if he'd been hypnotized.

Hypnotized.

He remembered the bank manager describing Plankton's antics during the bank robbery: one shrunken-in eye, deranged smile, just like how Plankton looked after he was arrested. He didn't even try to escape.

Also, it wouldn't make any sense that someone who was smart enough to tamper with security footage during a prison escape, would be dumb enough to commit the crime in his own home.

Finally, it was extremely convenient that the theory Krabs made up in his head about Plankton controlling the FDA and banning every other food turned out to be exactly the scenario they were up against.

Everything came together like a jigsaw puzzle.

He knew who the real culprit was.

Just then, Karen had finished rebooting.


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth

SpongeBob realized Mr. Krabs had been the one who masterminded Plankton's escape from prison.

He must've hypnotized Plankton to break into the bank, kill the guards, and kidnap the FDA man's wife.

But why?

Unless there was some other plan for the FDA, and Krabs was using the chum story to cover up a bigger conspiracy.

After Karen had finished rebooting, SpongeBob told her the whole story, hoping to get more intel.

The computer finally spoke.

"Listen, SpongeBob, I didn't want to tell this to my husband because I didn't want Mr. Krabs to be killed, but he's the one who's been in control of the Food and Drug Administration. The reason he's so cheap is because he's saving his money; saving it to bribe his friends in the FDA to approve of mind-mellowing drugs put in the Krabby Patties. He's been doing this for decades."

SpongeBob interrupted.

"But when we saw Plankton, he appeared hypnotized. Everyone else appears normal, including me."

The computer responded, "Plankton was obviously given a special drug to appear hypnotized."

SpongeBob realized that since he was now smart enough to realize Krabs' scheme, he wondered if he was immune to the hypnosis.

"On the contrary, SpongeBob", Karen told him, "you're the most naive of all. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, but it's true."

The sponge was utterly shocked to know that his optimistic outlook on life was all an illusion. He was even more heartbroken to realize that his boss, his friend, the man closer to him than his actual father, was a criminal mastermind in disguise of a nice person, in disguise of a cheap blowhard.

He had nothing to lose now. He wanted to find out the reason.

Karen showed him to a room with some of Plankton's unused and most dangerous inventions.

One of them was a gun with the label "Truth Serum" on it.

"Shoot Krabs with this, then you'll find what you're looking for."

.

.

Suddenly, Krabs burst in, having overheard the conversation.

"Mr. Krabs!", the sponge screamed in terror.

"So ye finally know, boy. I can put you away just like I did with Plankton!"

SpongeBob looked at him angily.

"Not if I call the cops on you first!"

Krabs snickered and let out a bellowing laugh.

"You think I don't own the police? I already had them under my control years ago."

The crustacean then lunged at SpongeBob, with an expression even more deranged than any of Plankton's ever were.

He tried to wrestle the gun away from the sponge, pointing it back toward him, but SpongeBob's true strength began to show.

This was a chance to prove there was legitimate good in the world, rather than a nasty conspiracy.

After a brief struggle, he slowly pulled the trigger, Krabs fighting back until he was struck by the serum bullet.

His body became completely numb, save for his mouth and vocal organs.

SpongeBob and Karen set up a broadcast to record Krabs' hypnotized state.

Reluctantly, the sponge figured it was time to come to glimpse with the truth.

One question was asked.

"Mr. Krabs, wh- why are you controlling Bikini Bottom?"

.

.

Krabs, now under the influence of truth serum, had no choice but to confess everything.

"I work for the Roman Catholic Church, an empire built upon organized religion, a virus to gradually overtake all of humanity, sea world and surface world alike, and bring about the New World Order, the one world religion, the one world government. We've taken control of everything!"

"The media: movies that have sappy, emotional music and acting, and messages about world peace and understanding each other, are only there to build our empire, recruiting more and more willing participants, exposing them to our way of life."

"Modern technology and modern clothing: to make us appear more civilized and more relatable to the other parts of the world."

"The internet: we created vast numbers of conspiracies just like the one I'm describing right now, ideas so dumb no one could ever think they could possibly be true. And they aren't. That's the beauty of it. We in Rome casually slip our true theories under the fake ones so they'll be instantly lumped together and dismissed as infantile in the blink of an eye."

"The scandals: we've been the ones exposing our priests and cardinals as the bad guys, to shift the blame off of the celebrities and everyday civilians. We're the ones who orchestrated every war, every riot, every capital killing, every man-made disaster through history as a distraction to make everyone think of the pawns as monsters and shift the attention off of Rome."

"The Bible itself: we use the words "faith" and "grace" as a buzzword, making everyone think it all comes down to that. Even the converts who don't think it's all about works, we use this theology to our own advantage: to confuse them, to make them think they're more of us like them, that if they accept Neptune they'll be saved. But it's our version of Neptune they don't even know about. We've destroyed Neptune and replaced Him with a false Savior that's identical in every way so no one will be able to tell the difference."

"Also, we warn everyone about our master Satan, telling the truth about him so everyone will think we're the good guys, because they know if we're evil, they'll think we'll be too smart to tell the truth. The Church of Satan is the decoy, the fall guy, the misdirection. It always has been."

"Finally, my stunt with our pals in the FDA was just the boost we needed. You see, we know the Bible talks about the end times and how we'll all be controlled. Everyone assumes it'll be through microchips or some shit like that because that's what we made them think."

"You've noticed caffiene is an 'excitatory' chemical, but that's the beauty of it. And it's not just the Krabby Patties. We've tampered with every food expect caffiene, so everyone will think they're getting paranoid. Even the parents will say 'you've had too much chocolate, you should eat more healthy foods'. Well that's what we want them to say as we slowly hypnotize them with our brain-mellowing drugs."

"The patty is the way of the Church. No one shall buy or sell unless they have the patty in their veins, in their very soul. Without it, social order will break down, exposing them to the truth as everything crumbles around them. Everything their ancestors from centuries past were raised on. A war of all against all will break out. Dark times are ahead for those who do not accept the bite of the patty! Dark times indeed!"

Krabs' stomach acid rose up past his esophagus and he fell over, convulsing from the overdose of truth serum. He was then arrested by his friends in the medical department and taken to the Institute of the Criminally Insane. Inadvertantly, Rome had also planned this too, because then it made Krabs, as well as the author of this story, seem like a complete lunatic and everyone would continue to live the deceptive, ignorant lifestyle brought on by the Roman Catholic Church.

The sponge, who happened to be a devout Neptunian, remained silent, reluctantly looking over at Karen to find out if what he said was true.

A brain scan during his monologue revealed it to be so.

The sponge turned and looked completely straight-ahead, completely emotionless, wearing only a look of pure, unrestrained abject terror.

His yellow skin had turned completely white, his body twitching as everything he learned from childhood, all his friends, his parents, was all a deception to make him into yet another puppet of the devil himself.


End file.
